


The Tension Between You And Your Crewmates

by Linhardt



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: (Updating this whenever I feel like it), Drabbles, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linhardt/pseuds/Linhardt
Summary: Drabble 1: You and Lime vibe in the O2 room of Polus.
Relationships: Lime/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	The Tension Between You And Your Crewmates

You walk into the O2 room of Polus, turning on your tablet so you could download information into there. When you connect to the panel on the wall via Bluetooth, you immediately scrunch up your face as the words "Estimated Time: 5d 9hr 47m 11s" pop up on the screen. However, all the tension in your body releases when the numbers quickly decrease until it slows to a steady 25 minutes and 36 seconds. It's bearable, you've had to wait a longer time before.

You carefully place your tablet onto the grass, and look at your surroundings. You don't enter the O2 room much—you never really had the need to until now. To pass the time, you observe the thin blades of grass, and then work your way up to looking at the wild vines streaking across the walls.

You turn around to face the tree and who do you find? Well, if it isn't Lime.

You don't say anything when you see them, though. They've been staring at the still branches of the large tree in the room. You begin to gaze at it, too.

It's... scarily lifeless. It definitely looks like a normal tree on Earth—because it is a tree nontheless, but it doesn't feel right seeing a monitor hooked up to the base of the tree. It's unnaturally natural.  
  


"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Lime asks, pulling you away from your thoughts. You swing your head back toward Lime, but they're still staring at the tree.

"I... guess so," you reply, wincing immediately after. You don't like how unenthusiastic you sound, and start regret speaking at all. You glance back at the tablet and it displays a whopping 19 minutes and 38 seconds. Great.

You see Lime step forward and carefully touch the bark with their gloved fingers. "I think it's lovely... I'd love to see them in person on Earth." You raise your eyebrows, expecting Lime to end their sentence with "again".

When it doesn't come, you don't question it. It's not your place to question their cryptic comments. Instead, you walk toward the other, and place a hand on your hip as you look up. "Yeah... I guess it is pretty, huh?" you say, earning a satisfied hum from Lime.

Finally, Lime turns to you with a small smile, and you try to smile back. It's a small one—even maybe something to make fun of—but a smile indeed.

For the remainder of the time, the two of you gaze at the tree in in silence. You feel comfortable with Lime, and you're grateful to take this small break from everything that's been going on in Polus.

You don't regret forgetting to pick up your tablet at the end of the day, as you exit the room locking hands with Lime.

**Author's Note:**

> I have like... a Ton of Among Us OC content I wanna write.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/galo_de_lion)
> 
> [Art Twitter](https://twitter.com/_nuggete)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://nuggete.tumblr.com)


End file.
